


Camping Complaints

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Conner and Bart take Tim camping.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Kudos: 134





	Camping Complaints

“Have I mentioned recently that I hate this?”

“No, Tim, you definitely haven’t mentioned the fact that you hate camping every five minutes for the last two hours. I was over here thinking that this was your dream vacation.”

Tim shot Conner a venomous look and stated, “Why are you guys my best friends? You’re terrible. Dragging a guy with a broken ankle and two broken ribs to go _camping_. I can barely walk, you dick, I shouldn’t be in THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING WOODS WATCHING YOU FUMBLE YOUR WAY THROUGH SETTING UP A TENT LIKE AN IDIOT! For the love of fuck, Conner, bring me the damn thing, I’ll set it up myself!”

Conner obediently brought the mess of fabric and poles over to Tim, who set it up while cursing Conner, Bart, the woods, camping, the tent, and pretty much everything else he could think of. Conner rolled his eyes at Tim’s dramatics and began unloading food onto the little metal camp table, calling, “I think you’ve been spending to much time with your boyfriend, Timbo. He’s a bad influence on you.”

“Fuck you.”

Conner laughed, looking over at where Tim had gotten the tent mostly set up, then over at Bart, who was carefully building up the fire. Bart grinned at Conner, clearly having an idea that was equally likely to make Tim laugh or rip out Bart’s (and maybe Conner’s) kidneys. Then he was on his feet next to Tim, crying, “Awww, Tim, you know you love us and wanna spend time with us!”

Tim gave Bart the Look of Doom, but Bart was undeterred, wrapping his arms around Tim to hold the irritated bird in a hug. Tim hissed, actually _hissed_ , in response and made a motion like he was going to claw out Bart’s eyes, sending Bart skittering backwards with a laugh as he teased, “Uh-oh, Conner! A wild raccoon got into camp!”

Tim made a face and huffed, going back to setting up the tent as he grumbled, “I could be curled on the couch with Jay watching Star Trek and eating marshmallows.”

Conner grinned at that and pulled out the bag of extra-large marshmallows he had brought just for Tim. With a snicker to himself, he wound up and threw the bag at Tim, beaning him in the side of the head and earning a few choice words before Tim realized what he was holding. Then Tim made a face at Conner and stated, “You’re forgiven. For now. As long as you get me back home tomorrow by noon.”

Conner gave a thumbs up, then, as the sun dipped below the horizon, swept over and scooped Tim up, carrying him over to the fire while dodging the elbow aimed for his trachea. Once Tim was settled in a camp chair with a marshmallow on a stick, however, he finally heaved a sigh and settled down, muttering, “This isn’t totally horrible, I suppose.”

(Tim had fun, even if he wouldn’t admit it.)


End file.
